Gone Girl number 2
As many of us have watched the film Gone Girl, it was definitely one of those films that has you jumping in and out of your seats because of how the film was put together. It was a successful film in such that it made $62.6 million worldwide. Throughout the whole film, it really had the audience cringe and anxious of what was going to happen next. Even though the film was too good to even end, the one thing that may have been changed into a different scenario was definitely the ending. The whole story to this movie was main character Amy Dunne plots a huge death scene against her husband where people thought and were convinced that he convicted a crime and killed his wife. However, that was not the case at all in which Amy Dunne ran away and gave hints to the press, the people, and their family and friends that she was the victim because Nick Dunne cheated on her. All the events that have happened throughout this entire movie was because Nick had done such a crime to her aka cheat on her that made her go through such a psycho phase and went through all these events in this film to really have people think that he killed her. There definitely could have been better ways the to end the film. At the ending, it showed that Amy Dunne decided to come back home after missing and faking her death for so long. After all that she has put him through, Nick Dunne still decided to take her back and act like not much really has happened. In reality, situations like this that may happen between other couples, it would have been a process to even think about getting back with someone who made their husband suffer and make him look like the criminal. Instead of choosing Nick Dunne to stay with Amy Dunne after this horrible situation, the directors could have scripted the idea of proving to the press that he did not kill her. He could have maybe sued her and he would get all this money from all the damage she has done to him physically and emotionally. Nick could have also lawyered up against his own wife, testify just to prove that Amy was guilty of all that she has done. She could have been sentenced for a decent amount of time maybe 10+ years and be charged with all these false accusations she caused. Amy was known to be a psychopath so she deserves to be punished in return. Even though Nick made decisions that was also wrong towards his wife, she really did go overboard. If Nick did not want to see his wife spend the most of the time being in prison, bail could have been set very high in order to release her knowing that Nick does not have the money to do so unless he wanted to sue his wife. All in all, the press, the family, the neighborhood, the media, had all the proof that Nick did not murder his wife ever since she came back home.